deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/Break Out The Duct Tape! Logan Carter vs Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene: Surivior of the Fortune City Outbreak who took to the streets with his insane combo-weapons to clear his name and keep his daughter alive! VS. Logan Cater: Former football player who found himself on Banoi island during the zombie outbreak and was forced to fight alongside three other immune survivors in hope of survival! WHO IS DEADLIEST? To wrap up my Zombie Slayer mini-series, we're pitting two of video game's zombie survivors, both known for their unique modified weaponry. On the block we have Capcom's Chuck Greene from Dead Rising 2, but standing in his path to victory is Techland's Logan Carter, the 'jack of all trades' in Dead Island. To decide who will survive and who is going to wind up as zombie bait, we'll be pulling out some of their craziest weapons along side a single firearm. With me this time, I've invited back Sir Awesome, but I gave Jyhet the match off. In his place, I'm glad to be sharing the spotlight with Utter Noob. (Make sure to vote on her Isaac Clarke vs Commander Shepard I helped her on when it comes out) Now someone hand me the duct tape and supergule as we get the weapons out of the closets... Trading Blows: Tenderizers vs Rendering Mods Affectos: I'm looking at the Tenderizers and thinking 'Will those nails push back into my hands when I throw a punch?' The Rendering Mod on the other hand has a bar holding the blades in place. ' Edge: Rendering Mods' Utter Noob: The rendering mod is clearly better made for combat. Edge: Rendering Mods Sir Awesomeo: Brass Knuckles alone are much stronger. While the MMA Gloves may be comfortable, but in a fight, you don't want to be comfortable, you want power. Edge: Rendering Mods Overall Edge: Rendering Mods Mid Range Massacare: Paddle Saw vs Ripper Mod Affectos: Another quality issue arises with me; only duct tape seems to be holding it together. It just seems to unwieldly and more prone to break (in real life). Edge: Ripper Mod Utter Noob: '''The paddle saw is double sided and has a better range. '''Edge: Paddle Saw Sir Awesomeo: You're getting a one-two hit with the Ripper Mod with the blunt force of the bat and the tearing of the circular blade. Also, the can become too clumsy too quickly. Edge: Ripper Mod Overall Edge: Ripper Mod Fury & Fire: Blazing Aces vs Throwing Knives Affectos: 'The firey tennis balls do have a distinct advantage in the area of psychological imapct, Logan's specialty is throwing weapons. He was a fricken' ''football player. '''Edge: Thowing Knives Utter Noob: Flamming tennis balls are fun to mess around with, but are not lethal. The throwing knife is not that good of a projectile, but is more lethal. Edge: Throwing Knives Sir Awesomeo: Easy, you can retrieve the throwing knives and they can double as a melee weapon. Edge: Throwing Knives Overall Edge: Throwing Knives It's A Damn Bomb MacGvyer! Hail Mary vs Deo-bomb Affectos: Looking at the setp-up, Chuck would have to pull both pins before throwing it...yeah, maybe just a bit too dagerous to the user...Edge: Deo-bomb Utter Noob: Both go boom, both are lethal, but one has a better range. Edge: Hail Mary Sir Awesomeo: The deo-bomb may not have that much explosive power. With that said, I want something i know will have a consistant explosion. Edge: Hail Mary Overall Edge: Hail Mary Munition Dump: CZ 75 vs Baretta 92 Affectos: '''I'm seeing a similar amount of ammo in the clips and the same range...I next move onto the weight of each gun. The Baretta may only be a few grams lighter, but I see that adding a bit more manueveraility to the gun. '''Edge: Baretta 92 Utter Noob: The CZ has a higher caliber and a potentially higher magazine. Edge: Baretta 92 Sir Awesomeo: The Baretta has always had a reliable quality to it. Edge: Baretta 92 Overall Edge: Baretta 92 Weapon overview 368px-Tenderizers.PNG|Nail-studded penetrating power 600px-Padded.png|Paddling through an ocean of blood... 341px-Blazing_Aces_Card.jpg|Serving up flaming tennis balls 372px-Hail_Mary.PNG|The ultimate 'Long Bomb' Handgundr2.jpg|CZ 75 640px-Wolveriene_Mod.jpg|Rendering Mod Ripper mod.jpg|Ripper Mod 640px-Picture_2.png|Throwing Knives 250px-IMG_0968.jpg|Deo-bomb DeadIslandGame_2011-09-15_13-45-44-59.jpg|Baretta M9 X-Factors Physicality Goes both ways for Logan. While he was a football player, he did shatter his knee in the car crash that ended his career. Chuck was a World-Class Motocross racer, but does showsigns of knowing some wrestling moves when tossing off zombies from the front and back. Logistics More in favor of Chuck here. He is able to construct his weapons out of fewer items than Logan needs. The Ripper Mod requires different scraps such as pieces of metal and wire. Chuck only needs the kayak paddle and chainsaw for the Paddle Saw. Creativity While both warriors show high levels in this category, Chuck's over the top weapons take the cake here. Making an elecrtically charged sword is one thing, but making weapons out of wheelchairs, flashlights, and dild-er...'woman stimulators' shows just how creative this guy is Determination What drives the men to fight? For Logan, he's fighting for the sake of survival. As long as he knows that there's a chance he can escape, he and the other survivors will keep trying to survive. Chuck on the other hand has a lot more on his shoulders. Along with having a daughter who needs Zombrex every 24 hours, he also has been pinned with the entire outbreak in Fortune City and only has a few days to clear his name. Battle info and other stuff *As a one-on-one battle on the Silver Strip, Logan came to Fortune City, hoping to undwind, but gets another outbreak instead. Chuck is on the hunt for more Zombrex when he comes across Logan. Noticing the numerous bites and scratches, Chuck assumes he's been infected... *I apolgize for taking so long to get this up, the weeks around Graduation were hectic and I was waiting for the new user/anon flood to die down. *Remember, I take good reasoned votes with at least two sentences for each category. Category:Blog posts